Wounds of the Past
by Conqueror Worm
Summary: This is just a little thing about Hiead's past that I made up. This is a repost, I took it down for corrections. Author formally known as Ikhny Gnr. R&R.


Wounds of the Past  
  
Chapter 1  
Part 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Candidate for Goddess. If you thought I did, you should get your head checked.  
  
Hiead's dream started again. It wasn't really a dream, but rather his past memories. It began where it usually did. He stood amongst the dead bodies, looking with horror at all the blood. Then his dream self walked to one of the mangled corpses, bent down, and grabbed the small book. He had known the person well, but never had cared for him much. His dream self turned and ran away. It was weak to run away now like a scared little rabbit. But that was not the only reason, he should have made sure they were all dead; if one of them were still alive they might tell his father.  
  
His father: a cruel, ruthless man. Too busy killing and hurting others to ever look at Hiead. His mind drifted farther back to the times when his father was always too busy planning attacks or loading a gun to ever play with him. The harsh words drifted into his mind, all the beatings, and pain. The only thing that helped him was his mother. He could still see her kind face looking through the window shutters to tell him she would play with him, but she wasn't around long.  
  
It started when his father took him on one of the attacks to help distract the people while the others got into their places. He forgot where he was supposed to go and what he was supposed to say. He began to cry and people turned to help him. He remembered the woman who leaned down to help, but before she could, she fell. It happened in a flash of red and silver. The noise was unbearable; as hundreds of mouths on the crowded street let out their last breaths in terrible screams. Of all of the terrible things that he went through over the next couple of years, nothing hurt more than what his father did next. He went up to Hiead and slapped him on the back and said, "Nice going kid. Your plan was even better than our original one." And the words he said next hurt the very most, "Your a natural, just like your old man."  
  
To many that might not hurt as much as it did to Hiead. To be like his father, that never shed pity on anyone and who was so mean and cruel. After this happened his mother had became quieter towards her husband. One night his mother awoke him. His mother had their clothes packed in suitcases and was telling him to get dressed quickly. They left the house and began to walk across the streets of their colony. It wasn't until a year later that Hiead found out why his mother tried to take him away. A couple of years before Hiead was born his father had started an organization along with many others. The organization's purpose was to stop mankind from killing Victim. Their beliefs were that mankind had made it's mistakes. They were meant to be killed by Victim, there was no point and trying to stop it; their time had come. They went around destroying those that were trying to stop Victim and they killed many innocent people so that there wouldn't be anymore people to save mankind after the others were gone.  
  
Hiead and his mother walked on through the shadowed streets, but they never managed to escape. Halfway to wherever his mother was taking him; his father came and shot her through the heart. Without a word to Hiead, he dragged him back to their home. The next years Hiead served his father, killing anyone his father told him to and anyone who tried to stop him. But it was in his eleventh year that he developed EX. His father shunned him even more and handed him over to some of his organization's scientists who tried to remove the EX from his body. It was through this time his hatred grew even more towards his father. Hiead went through more and more painful surgeries, but they all failed. He still worked for his father, but he yearned for some way to get back at his father for all the pain he had caused him.  
  
One day he did unintentionally did. Hiead's group had recently obtained a small book on EX. As the group went to give the book to Hiead's father, Hiead's anger grew and his EX rampaged killing everyone in the group. As Hiead's EX reaction ended he saw all of the bodies and stared in horror. He was about to flee when he remembered the book. Determined for his father to never have it, he stole it from his group's leader's mangled corpse. Then he ran off in fear that he might be caught. Later he joined GOA so he could have a safe place to stay and for once succeed at something his father hadn't done.  
  
As Hiead's dream faded he thought about one something that bothered him, but he would never admit. How when he hurt his repairer, Ikhny emotionally or physically, and looked into her eyes filled with sadness and pain he could see how much he resembled his father.  
  
Part 2  
  
Hiead bolted straight up in bed, sweating and looking wildly around. It took him a moment to remember where he was. GOA, perhaps the only place he ever felt safe in. Looking around the room he noticed Clay and Zero were still asleep. Good, no one would disturb him when he went off to think. Getting dressed quickly, he slipped out and headed for the observatory, but as he reached his destination he saw someone else was already there. It was Allecto. Damn it, he thought. I'll go somewhere else, but.wait. Why should I leave? She'll go if I tell her to. He turned to tell her to go, but she had started talking. At first Hiead thought she was talking to him, but she hadn't noticed him yet. No, Hiead realized; she's singing. He took a few cautious steps toward her until he began to hear what she was saying.  
  
"I couldn't hear you call my name the day your childhood died, I never thought I'd see your face and feel so cold inside. I want to take the pain away each time I meet your eyes, or favor me with that sad smile or one of your soft sighs. I never thought I'd care enough to wonder where you are and if you ever made a wish upon a shooting star. My tears all dried up long ago, my shattered heart took flight, my soul a thing of smoke and mirrors, faded with the light."  
  
She paused and sighed quietly to herself before continuing.  
  
"I would give you everything, yeah, I would die for you, but I can't love you just the way I know you want me to. And I can feel you in my heart, and I can hear you call, but baby, why can't you believe a shooting star could fall? And still I hear you say my name, like it was years ago, and in the age that stretched between I learned I'd never know. But still sometimes I wonder how we ever got so far, and if you regret that wish you made upon a shooting star? And still we keep our distance, broken hearts may never mend, and peace is just a dream I think, and war will never end. So now we've both lost everything, we've sacrificed it all 'cause baby, you could not believe a shooting star could fall."  
  
She finished up the tune humming softly the chorus line to her self. Hiead didn't realize what was happening until he was almost all the way down the hall. He was clutching his chest from the pain in it. Pain? Is this.Is this guilt? But why? This was all he could think as he walked away slowly. 


End file.
